


再等等

by 红月当空 (boloud)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/%E7%BA%A2%E6%9C%88%E5%BD%93%E7%A9%BA
Summary: 15年生贺某文风学习大概能算是谁都没死的回村土设定
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	再等等

卡卡西都已经安排好了，清晨去甜品店排队买限量草莓蛋糕，接着回家叫带土起床，吃过早饭后一同外出。他在角落里发现了几朵早熟的樱花，用火遁催着，到时候开得正好，那应该能让他的眼睛瞪得更圆，惊讶地看着他。下午时，就在丸子屋悠闲地望天，或者拜托鹿丸将天台让出，晚上则叫上琳，还有鸣人他们，带上在他最爱的甜品店预定的蛋糕，可以的话在初代目大人与斑大人家中为他庆祝。回到家后，如果可能的话……只是如果可能，在他迷迷糊糊的时候告白一下看看反应。

但他唯独没有想到，在生日到来的几天前，水门派他外出执行任务。

虽然明白你的想法，但这件事需要完全能够信任的人去办。带土虽然同样值得信任，不过让大大咧咧的他一个人做我也不放心。水门一脸严肃地对他出色的部下说，接着又安慰起他的学生。不用太担心，卡卡西。这个任务虽然重要，但不会用很久，而且因为敌人的出现而延误之类的状况也不太会出现。所以，在带土生日之前，你还是能赶回来的啦。

与雨忍在丛林中周旋时，卡卡西即使计算着日子，也只能静下心来隐藏身形。在五天的追逐游戏后，终于对方因不耐烦而被慢慢蚕食直至全灭。

回到木叶时已经是晚上，火影办公室没有人，他依旧到了水门家中报告。

抱歉，卡卡西。想不到这个情报竟然会泄露。隔音完毕后水门张口便道歉。明天再来也行哦，现在过去的话说不定还能赶上吃蛋糕和拆礼物。你看，鸣人和玖辛奈还没回来，生日会应该还没有结束。

不，还是报告比较重要。卡卡西恭敬地说道。

拗不过部下，火影大人只能叹口气，听着他详细的报告。

完毕后急急忙忙跑到庆生地点，却已经结束。

啊你回来了呀卡卡西。琳和几个未醉的同期，以及她的男友兜打扫着。稍微有点晚啦，不过回去的话应该还能赶上在明天之前吧。带土可是打包了这家店的秋刀鱼回去等你呢。

这样吗。说起来今天他做了些什么，有没有不开心。

你不在的话，自然是差了些啦。不过早上拿着有团扇标志的食盒出了那两位大人的宅子后，他就代你去给七班训练。听佐助说那是连鼬桑也一直想吃的那家的限量蛋糕。然后中间鼬桑和止水桑出现了一下，让他回宇智波老宅，他就解散后和佐助一起去了，晚上见的时候系着一条围巾，遮脸布也感觉略微不同了，好像还绣着他的名字。

感觉好像过得也还不错。

可是看起来还不是特别开心哦。琳停下动作看着他露出的独眼一脸认真。卡卡西，快回去吧，我想他是在等你。

被琳赶出来，卡卡西却依旧磨磨蹭蹭地不太想回去。他走到被催熟的樱花生长的偏僻角落，认真地检查花朵，将看起来将要落下的一一采摘收好，慢吞吞地挪到自己——在带土回来并搬出宇智波驻地后，成了他和带土的——家门口。

转动门把，并没有锁。

进屋锁上门，他发现带土并不在被橘色灯光笼罩的客厅。

已经睡了吗……他想着走进卧室，发现床右半边有一个鼓起的小丘与刺刺的头发。

冬天室温较低，带土的半边身体总是更冷一些。他便吵闹着要换位置，一副完全不记得是自己说想要能直接看到卡卡西而换到了左边睡的样子。

窗开着怎么会不冷呢。无奈地关上窗，卡卡西坐在床前看着他的睡颜。

啊，果然现在这样就好，告白什么的，再等等吧。目光柔和，他在面罩后露出一个温暖的笑容。

**Author's Note:**

> 土换睡的边其实是因为怕冻到某人


End file.
